everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Yin Yèyīng
Yin Yèyīng is the daughter of the Nightingale from the same story with the same name. When Yin was a kid she didn't get to see China or the world but when she turned 9, her mom finally let her go so Yin could see the world. Yin is a royal because she wants to accept her destiny on becoming the next Nightingale for the Emperor. ((Unfinished)) Yin Yèyīng is owned and created by CreativeMadness. Character Personality Yin is very open to people. She likes to make new friends and have much as possible before she is going to be put in a cage for the rest of her life. Yin is also very cheerful and she never gets shy well when she is only talking to her crush. Yin loves to sing,dance,and clean. She likes to do chores since she helped the house maids back in China. Yin has a high pitched but soft voice just like a Nightingale. Yin always believed never to give up and thats what she did, she never gave up, she always followed her heart to where it told her to go. Appearance Yin has black hair that is straight at the beginning but the curly at the end. She has brown eyes and her lips are coloured light blue like the sky. Fairytale The fairytale, The Nightingale is a Hans Christian Andersen story. The original name for the Nightingale is ""Nattergalen"". The story was first created in Denmark but was published by C.A. Reitzel in 1843. Summary The Emperor of China learns that one of the most beautiful things in his empire is the song of the nightingale. When he orders the nightingale brought to him, a kitchen maid (the only one at court who knows of its whereabouts) leads the court to a nearby forest where the bird is found. The nightingale agrees to appear at court. The Emperor is so delighted with the bird's song that he keeps the nightingale in captivity. When the Emperor is given a bejeweled mechanical bird he loses interest in the real nightingale, who returns to the forest. The mechanical bird eventually breaks down due to overuse. The Emperor is taken deathly ill a few years later. The real nightingale learns of the Emperor's condition and returns to the palace. Death is so moved by the nightingale's song that he departs and the emperor recovers. The nightingale agrees to sing to the emperor of all the happenings in the empire, that he will be known as the wisest emperor ever to live. How Yin was born.. When the Nightingale was free, she found a mate near the Emperor's castle. But before she had to go back, she gave birth to a beautiful daughter. She named her Yin since Yin means Sound and Love for Music. The Nightingale's mate left her because he didn't want a daughter. So when the Nightingale went back to the emperor's castle, she brought her daughter with her. When the house maids saw the baby Nightingale, they took care of her and helped her most of her life, the Nightingale spent some time with Yin but she couldn't always since she had to be there for the Emperor. Relationships Family Yin has a little relationship with her mother. She never really gets to spend time with her since her mother is always busy for the Emperor. Yin usually plays with her little sister. (Sister will be added) Friends Yin's friends are mostly musical but a few of her friends don't really play any instrument like Candy Gullveig and Mint Gullveig. She is great friends with them since they are the only twins that she knows. Pets Yin has a pet purple Martin named Violet. Violet and Yin met each other when Yin was practicing her flying. Yin bumped into Violet and took care of her ever since. Enemies Yin doesn't have any enemies since she is friendly to people, even the people who hate her. Romance Yin isn't dating anyone but she does have her eyes on Mint Gullveig. She enjoys his pranks, jokes, and his cool stunts. Outfits Basic Legacy Day Getting Fairest Quotes TBA Notes TBA Gallery YYKey.jpg|This is Yin's Key that she uses in Legacy Day DatCardforYY.jpg|Yin's back of her card. Category:Females Category:CreativeMadness' Original Characters Category:The Nightingale Category:Royals Category:Characters